


新事物

by winratiner



Series: [Arthur/Orm]无关驱魔 [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: “是狼，亲爱的。纯血狼人更像狼，比如我们更有力，更强大，更敏锐……身体构造也……”“……更像狼。”





	新事物

　　伟大的人类驱魔师奥姆·马略斯在人间活了三十四个年头。他和他的情人，一个成年的雄性狼人，亚瑟·库里，搭档驱魔了将近十六年。  
　　他们过去战无不胜，但恶魔狡猾多端，他们暗算了奥姆，用子弹打穿了奥姆的胸膛。空缺的洞中不断流出大量鲜红的血液，抽取奥姆的力气，他说不出任何话语，虚弱地，颤抖着看着爱人。  
　　亚瑟几乎要哭了，他把奥姆抱在怀中，迫切地想要做点什么。他想要为奥姆止血，但他做不到，伤口太深，根本无从下手，奥姆的脸色发白，他出了很多冷汗，全身冰凉，又因为肺部的伤口，几乎无法呼吸。亚瑟听到他爱人的心跳声越来越弱，他的生命离自己越来越远……  
　　“奥姆！”亚瑟从噩梦中惊醒，猛地坐起，攥着床单，带着一身冷汗，气喘吁吁。他的上半身布满了青色的文身，随着急促的呼吸起伏，肌肉崩得很紧，仔细看可以看到大片文身下有许多黑色的咒语，二者混合在一起。  
　　“嗯？怎么了？”睡在身边的人动了动胳膊，奥姆睡眼惺忪地看着亚瑟。  
　　“做噩梦了。”  
　　“那天的事？”奥姆揉了揉眼睛，一脸疲惫，他们两个人中间隔着一个小小的床头柜——他们两个刚刚替星城的一个家庭的孩子驱魔，睡在只有两张单人床的客房里。奥姆揉了揉眼睛，手支起身体撑在床上，斜躺着一脸疲惫，虽然驱魔的过程很轻松，但因为这件事情牵扯到太多，不单单是这个家庭，他们二人和当地的教堂有一些摩擦，排除万难他们终于救下了这个孩子，已经累坏了。  
　　亚瑟点点头，走下床，坐在奥姆身边，看着爱人睡得乱糟糟的金发，摸摸他的脸颊：“没事，你接着睡。我可能需要出去转转。”  
　　奥姆眨了眨眼睛，他一向英勇无畏的爱人此刻浑身上下都散发出惧怕他的附子草枯萎的味道。奥姆思考片刻，说：“亚瑟，都已经过去了，我活了下来，并且我们变得更强了。你只是有些不安，怕失去我——缺乏安全感。因为我们今天分开睡了？”  
　　亚瑟点头，说：“大概。我是个纯种，这方面更敏感。附子草，我的爱，不必放在心上。”  
　　“纯血，多讽刺。我以为我才是会是做出血统论的那个……”奥姆说罢，在亚瑟肩膀上轻轻一吻。  
　　亚瑟抚摸奥姆的脸颊，确定这个人真真实实地在自己身边后，长舒一口气。  
　　“去睡觉，我保证在回家以后给你满意的补偿。”奥姆打了个呵欠，指着一臂远的另一张床。  
　　亚瑟皱眉，像个小孩子似的说：“不要。离你太远了，我受不了。”说罢起身搬走了床头柜，又将床推向奥姆的方向——感谢厚地毯吞下了所有声音，他们的动作没人听到——将两张床并为一张，而亚瑟就在奥姆身边一躺，大手一揽搂着明显在嫌弃自己的爱人。  
　　“明天早晨得早点起来恢复原样，他们可是天主教家庭，大概接受不了我们躺在一起……又不是没分开睡过。”奥姆有点无奈，他将近两米的巨人伴侣实在太大，挤得他有点缺氧。奥姆在亚瑟怀里扭动身体，调整成了一个更舒服的姿势。  
　　“你说监狱里那次？那不算数。那是康纳和爱德华的故事，”亚瑟嘿嘿笑着，在奥姆睡得乱糟糟的金发上亲了一口，“再说了，狱霸康纳和他的小母狼时刻腻在一起，在监狱里搞得还不够多吗？我记得爱德华曾经让整所监狱的囚犯幻想着他的屁股撸破了皮，他还对康纳承诺，他会让所有人……”  
　　“好了，安静，亚瑟，不要再讲下去了，以及松开你放在我屁股上的手。等我们回家之后，我可以让你再次感受‘康纳’经历的一切。”  
　　亚瑟听罢乖乖松手——因为这个交易足够诱惑——他说：“我按你的要求准备睡觉了。回家之后的承诺可别反悔，附子草。”  
　　——  
　　亚瑟恐惧失去奥姆，正如湄拉过去所说，他们俩干的事情很危险，虽说他们战无不胜，但危险依旧暗藏潜伏。亚瑟是狼人，他有健硕的身体和无限的寿命，而他的伴侣奥姆只是个普通人类，他会受伤，受很严重的危及生命的伤，也会衰老，终有一天他会离自己而去。  
　　但所幸奥姆不是普通人。作为一个强大的巫师，他可以依靠青春药水获得永生，正如亚特兰娜和穆克那样。因此亚瑟没有向奥姆提出转化，他曾动过念头把奥姆变成狼人，但他忍耐住了，因为变成狼人没那么容易。  
　　只有纯血的狼群首领才可能转化出新的狼人——“纯血”，“头狼”，“可能”，多么讽刺的三个词，力量和永生总是伴随着风险——转换的过程对人类来讲很危险，他们会被领头狼残忍地撕咬，注入唾液，在烧灼的痛苦中获得新生……  
　　或者永远的宁静。  
　　亚瑟是纯血，他的父亲托马斯是狼群的首领，他理应是头狼，虽然老汤姆曾暗示亚瑟可以开始着手组建他的狼群，但亚瑟不为所动，其一，他不需要自己的狼群，他很满足现在这种自由的生活，其二，他不愿意冒险夺去一个人的生命。  
　　可人终究是命运的奴隶，亚瑟的噩梦在一个夏夜开始。  
　　奥姆的确是二十世纪最伟大的驱魔师，他不单单从母亲那里继承了强大的魔力，在驱魔咒语方面，他天赋异禀。在驱魔的十六个年头里，他创造出无数咒语，针对物件的净化咒，针对恶魔的支配咒，甚至还创造了一道死亡咒语，魔力强大的巫师可以凭借这短短的一句彻底消灭宿主体内的恶魔——理论如此，可他和亚瑟从来不敢在活着的宿主上做试验，他们承担不起意外的后果。他们尝试过老鼠，白兔，山羊，甚至偷偷在一只猴子身上做过实验，宿主都活着，几乎可以确保咒语万无一失，但他们就是迈不出最后一步。  
　　有一个恶魔偶然得知了咒语的消息，他想抢在成功前杀死这对搭档，他盯上了一个得了重病渴求永生的男巫。男巫的名字叫维科，是亚特兰娜的老部下，痴心于炼金术，恶魔以永生为诱饵没费多大功夫便得到了进入他身体的许可。在恶魔的指引下，维科找到了穆克，传达了希望奥姆为自己驱魔的愿望。  
　　亚瑟和奥姆都被施与了法术，只要他们不愿意，任何恶魔都无法找到他们——但穆克不同，他是他们的联系人，他有办法。  
　　穆克和维科谈了很久，白发的巫师本想把这种事情分配给普通的驱魔师做，但不知为何，和维科见了一面后，他被说动了，决定让奥姆来。  
　　他们决定在穆克酒馆的地下室里举行仪式。在驱魔的时候，意外发生了，亚瑟和奥姆太在意维科的动向——他是个有本事的巫师，他比其他的恶魔更难对付——而忽略了穆克。穆克拾起了早已藏好的左轮手枪，对准奥姆的后背扣动了扳机。  
　　在几声巨响中，驱魔词念到一半的奥姆倒了下去。  
　　亚瑟是最先反应过来的，侵入维科的恶魔控制了维科，利用这个男巫的力量转而控制穆克。霎时，穆克眼睛被纯黑吞噬，他的体内寄宿的恶魔现出原形。两只恶魔发出狂笑，看着被震惊，愤怒和恐惧吞噬的亚瑟，嘲笑狼人的无能，人类的脆弱。  
　　亚瑟看着血泊中的奥姆，眼睛因愤怒变得金黄。恶魔们说得没错，他没有保护好他的爱人，于是狼挡在奥姆的身前，咆哮着对上了穆克——穆克已经拿出另一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口对着亚瑟——低吼出那句咒语，又转向了老维科。  
　　两个被恶魔控制的巫师身体一颤，直直倒下，咒语成功了，恶魔化为灰烬消失在空气中，不省人事的两个巫师眼睛和鼻孔都流出了黑色的血液，上下起伏的胸膛意味着他们还活着。  
　　可奥姆危在旦夕。  
　　六发子弹射穿了他的骨头，穿破了他的前胸，他的胸裂了几个洞，子弹打穿了他的血管，大量的血液随着心脏搏动从孔洞里喷涌而出，他难以呼吸，嗓子发出一个个单音，一股股混着唾液的鲜血从嘴角流出，肤色苍白，身体湿冷，目光涣散。  
　　……我要死了。奥姆想。  
　　奥姆中弹的时候，他的意识很清楚，他以为他最后的愿望是看到亚瑟消灭两个恶魔——亚瑟做到了——可他发现消灭恶魔对他来讲不再重要，自己唯一的念想是再看一眼亚瑟，看一看他金色的眼睛，摸摸他毛茸茸的头发，听他低沉的声音呼唤自己“附子草”。他像条被捕捞出水的食用鱼，脑袋上被狠狠地敲了一下，头晕眼花，流了太多血，在青石板上无力地垂死挣扎，四肢灌了铅一般沉重，他很冷，比任何时候都冷，即使在亚瑟的怀抱中也感觉不到任何温暖。一开始他的心跳得很快，但现在逐渐慢下来，无法呼吸，一句话都说不出来，嘴巴里全是血的味道，他的意识逐渐抽离，亚瑟的声音越来越远……  
　　我的爱，我多想再亲吻你一次。  
　　几乎是用了最后一丝力气，奥姆的嘴巴动了动。  
　　我爱你。  
　　——  
　　我要失去他了……亚瑟无助地将奥姆抱在怀中，任由他的血浸湿衣襟。  
　　我爱你。这是奥姆最后一句话。亚瑟知道，他都知道。  
　　奥姆闭上了眼睛，他是一道抓不住的光，在亚瑟一次又一次试图抓住，合拢的指缝中逐渐黯淡，即将熄灭。  
　　不，不，不……我还有办法，他不会死。亚瑟摇头，他拒绝在脑中出现“死亡”。  
　　我可以——我要把他变成狼人。  
　　于是亚瑟这么做了，他想要让奥姆活着，活下去，永远陪着自己，他的爪子抓上了奥姆的肩膀，锋利的指甲刺破他的皮肤，亮出獠牙在奥姆心脏的位置咬了下去，在伤口中注入唾液，并念出了族群中口口相传的化狼魔咒。  
　　这是他第一次使用魔咒，他忐忑不安地祈祷，或许他做这些的时候已经晚了，又或者奥姆撑不过变成狼人的巨大痛苦，亚瑟依旧希望上帝能给他一个奇迹——他要求上帝给他一个，他和奥姆为了他奉献多年，亚瑟有资格做此要求，即使他是一个怪物，一个本不应存在于世界的怪物，还爱上了同性。  
　　正如奥姆每次驱魔前向受害者宽慰的那样，上帝仁慈又宽厚，在信徒需要的时候，他便会出现。  
　　亚瑟抱着奥姆，把他放到一个干净的地方，撕碎挂在身上被鲜血染成红色的布料，目不转睛地盯着奥姆的伤口，他不再起伏的胸膛。不知过了多久，亚瑟惊喜地发现奥姆的心脏再次有力地跳动起来。  
　　低沉，规律，富有生机。  
　　奥姆的伤也不再流血，亚瑟细细地听，不知是不是心理作用，从奥姆身体里传出一个个器官修复的声音，那个声音像是手抓一把细沙轻轻揉搓，又像初春河流冰面下水流暗涌，又仿佛冬天燃烧的木柴噼里啪啦，奥姆的身体从内部恢复，带着狼人的无限生命力，填补他所缺失的一切。  
　　亚瑟蹦起来，从穆克的柜子里翻出了草药，捣碎后为奥姆敷在皮肤上，坐在一边紧张地握着奥姆冰冷的手，等待他的爱人苏醒。  
　　不过先苏醒的并不是奥姆，穆克和维科睁开眼睛，一脸茫然地环视四周，不知发生了什么。  
　　据两个人回忆，他们一直处于一片漆黑之中，并不知道发生了什么，直到亚瑟念咒语的声音撕破黑暗。  
　　“奥姆……他怎么了？”穆克看着昏迷的奥姆，又看着一地鲜血，颤抖着问，他想靠近奥姆，被亚瑟喝住。亚瑟是一匹发怒的公狼，正在气头上，金色的眼睛闪闪发光，浑身上下充满杀气，对着始作俑者。  
　　“别想！靠近！他！”亚瑟一字一顿地从牙缝里挤出这句话，用全部仅存的理性提醒自己，这不是穆克干的，他不能将他撕成碎片。  
　　看着亚瑟的獠牙，又望见被甩在地上的枪，穆克猜到发生了什么事，他低下头，默不作声，过了许久，他站起身走向门，在出门前提醒亚瑟恢复药水在暗格里，左数第三个绿色的瓶子。  
　　维科则向亚瑟行了个礼，被亚瑟威胁敢靠近一步就撕开他的喉咙。维科平静地表示自己会等在外边，向奥姆解释一切。  
　　奥姆在穆克出门的时候醒来，但选择在维科出门后开口。  
　　“别吼他，亚瑟，”奥姆虚弱地笑了，他觉得自己是被亚瑟的咆哮唤回意识的，这匹狼一直在冲着穆克发脾气，“你的嗓门太大了，震得我耳朵疼。”  
　　“奥姆，别动。”亚瑟见奥姆回复了神智，身上的杀气霎时消失，跪在他身边。“感觉怎么样？还疼吗？有不舒服的地方吗？”亚瑟把他从上到下仔仔细细看了个遍，确定他身子完好如初后终于安下心，捧着他的脸颊落下无数亲吻，最后抵上他的鼻梁，带着一丝哭腔叫他的名字。  
　　“我以为我要失去你了。我没有办法……”亚瑟紧紧地把奥姆锁在怀中，呼吸爱人的味道，清甜，带着血腥，闻起来是劫后余生。  
　　“亚瑟，我和你一样怕，但你现在如果不松开，我或许会死在你手上。”奥姆笑了笑，他的身体虽然已经痊愈，但失血和器官再生时的疼痛令他无比虚弱，抽干了他的力气，他渴得要命，又像饿了十天一样饥肠辘辘。他明白发生了什么，他可以看清昏暗角落里洒落一地的药材，也可以听清楚门外穆克的自责，甚至他的鼻腔中都充满了亚瑟特有的狼的气味。他坦然接受一切，侧脸亲了一口亚瑟的脸颊，嘴唇被他的胡子磨蹭得发痒，他笑了几声，轻轻咬了一口亚瑟的耳垂，暗自庆幸没有失去他。  
　　亚瑟的力道轻了点，但没有松开。  
　　“放开我，给我找点水喝，还有一点食物。再把维科和穆克叫进来。”奥姆用命令的语气说。  
　　“好……好。”亚瑟恋恋不舍地离开奥姆，走到半路又折返回来，在奥姆脸上又亲了亲才在爱人严厉的目光中悻悻地去寻找干净的饮用水。奥姆听到他喊了维科，听起来亚瑟快要气炸了。  
　　“维科，你是我母亲的老部下了，我希望听听你的理由。”奥姆沉着声音，目光扫过男人的脸庞。  
　　——  
　　变成狼的感觉和变成人没什么区别，无非是听得多了，看得远了。亚瑟是个好老师，带领奥姆很快适应了狼人这个身份。奥姆他看得已经够多了，不在乎添一个看清几十米外野兔的能力。  
　　亚瑟从没问过奥姆后不后悔，他的爱人不会后悔，他并不是单恋奥姆，奥姆一样爱他，都不愿和对方分开。  
　　因为亚瑟转化了奥姆，他已从父亲带领的小狼群里脱离出去，自立门户，他是头狼，他拥有了一个狼群，需要扩大狼群的力量。  
　　奥姆是亚瑟的伴侣，自然有义务帮他。事实上，挑选成员这件事奥姆全权负责，用亚瑟的话讲，“你想得比我周到，看得也比我长远”。  
　　奥姆用了大概半天的时间便完全恢复，他听了维科的解释，平静地为他提供了一个无法拒绝的条件——永生，并借此为他下了一道咒语，得到他的绝对忠诚。  
　　“永远不伤害族群的成员，永远不向恶魔出卖灵魂，永远对首领忠诚。我的生命属于头狼。”维科单膝跪地，亲吻亚瑟和奥姆的手背。  
　　下一个是穆克。  
　　“穆克，我们不会把你变成狼人，我想，也不需要咒语确保你的心。你需要的一直都是提高警惕，不要轻信别人。”奥姆和穆克谈话的时候很放松，好像之前的事情从未发生。  
　　“奥姆大人，我……我很抱歉。”穆克跪在地上胆怯地抬起眼帘，看看奥姆，声音发虚发涩，听起来他哭了很久。  
　　“我原谅你。”奥姆蹲下，手搭在穆克的肩膀上。  
　　第三个成员则是湄拉，不论奥姆愿不愿意承认，湄拉很聪明，也很勇敢，狼群需要这样的女性成员。  
　　湄拉拒绝了他们转化的提议，表示自己不想当狼，但子孙后代可以以人类身份加入狼群，受到狼群庇护，在人类社会为奥姆他们提供帮助。奥姆接受了。  
　　亚瑟没有继续扩张狼群，这几个人就足够了。他暂时停下所有的驱魔工作，和奥姆回到了父亲的领地，带着奥姆熟悉狼人世界的规则。  
　　当得知奥姆和亚瑟睡到一起，还变成狼人之后，亚特兰娜愣了三秒，她随后收起惊讶，温柔地把奥姆拥入怀中：“我的孩子，我很为你骄傲。要尽快为你举办仪式。”  
　　以为亚特兰娜会像其他老母亲絮絮叨叨要孙子，或者最糟糕的，像这个时代的其他人一般对同性情侣表现出反感，奥姆已经准备好一堆说辞，结果母亲根本没给自己机会讲出口。  
　　在奥姆反应过来之前，亚特兰娜便和汤姆商量起来在下个月满月时为头狼的诞生举行了一个仪式。  
　　这个仪式用亚瑟的话讲，是“伴侣的结合”。  
　　“那是什么？听起来怪怪的。仿佛我们要众目睽睽之下做爱。”奥姆对亚瑟说。  
　　“正如仪式名字那样，狼人过去一直这么做，很奇怪，”亚瑟低声咕哝，在看到奥姆诧异的脸后立刻改口，“过去是这样，但很多年前，起码在我出生之前就不再流行了。我爸爸狼群的人会把我们围起来，送上祝福，仅此而已。”  
　　“就像婚礼一样？”  
　　“就像婚礼一样。不过……”亚瑟压低了声音，几乎在和奥姆咬耳朵，“以狼人的方式，对一直过人类生活的你大概有点冲击，不过你现在也没法后悔了。”  
　　奥姆觉得自己已经是狼人了，就按照狼人的规矩来。可不知怎的，奥姆虽然说服自己要相信亚瑟，毕竟和亚瑟相处这么久，各自的底线是什么大家心知肚明，他不说，自己必定可以接受，但心底总有一丝疑惑，事情没这么简单。  
　　狼人的庆典总是充满了欢歌笑语，篝火和肉的香气，现在酒精已经不再是违禁品，纵然大萧条影响了整个美国，但狼人们并未因此而沮丧。他们纵情摇摆身体，在欢快的鼓点中手拉手把年轻的头狼伴侣围在中心，对他们唱出祝福。  
　　“他们不会拿出一颗生马心让我吃吧？”奥姆压低声音在亚瑟耳边说，他总觉得人们看自己的眼神不对劲，即使是母亲，也与平日截然不同，怪怪的，带了点深意。  
　　亚瑟抬起眉头：“不会，你为什么会这么想？我们是狼人，重点是人，不是狼，附子草。”  
　　亚瑟刮了一下奥姆的鼻梁。  
　　奥姆瞪了他一眼。  
　　——  
　　狼人们没有为奥姆端来带着血的马心，却给他呈上了一条烤得流油的羊腿，让头狼伴侣拿着刀叉为所有人分发。  
　　有几个青少年喜欢这个漂亮的驱魔师，凑在他身边热情地问这问那，在得知奥姆是亚瑟转化来的后对视了几秒钟——绝不是聊天时候偶然的视线碰撞，那里面混杂了太多的感情——岁数大的几个咯咯笑了一阵，上下打量奥姆，又看着不远处的亚瑟，一窝蜂地跑开了。  
　　“他们看我的眼神仿佛在同情一只待宰的羊。我的错觉吗，亚瑟？你是不是有什么瞒着我？”奥姆一边切一边问。亚瑟手上一颤，仿佛心事被戳破般地笑了笑，没讲话。  
　　奥姆确定了，他的爱人有事情没告诉自己。  
　　亚瑟会因为这个付出“代价”。  
　　仪式结束后，亚瑟拉着奥姆走到树林里，远离依旧热闹的篝火，在月光下漫步。层层叠叠的树叶枝杈挡住了大部分的光，只在缝隙里滤过微微一缕，对人类来讲伸手不见五指，但对狼人来讲，足够了。  
　　“亚瑟，你是不是有什么需要告诉我的？”奥姆倚上一棵云杉，偏头盯着亚瑟。  
　　“哦，亲爱的，那是当然。”亚瑟不住地点头，好像有些紧张。  
　　事实上亚瑟的确在紧张，他的心脏跳得像呼号的马达，像在草原上奔驰卷起尘土的马蹄，咚咚哒哒的一下一下敲击奥姆灵敏的耳膜。  
　　“我知道你认为变成狼人了就要用狼人的方式……但我觉得，人类的方式更适合你。”  
　　亚瑟在身上摸索，奥姆才注意到今天他穿得异常拘谨，虽然在外人看来只是破布条从三根变两根的程度，但奥姆和亚瑟相处得太久了，他懂亚瑟。奥姆耐心地等着亚瑟，等他从贴身衣兜里掏出一个小盒子。  
　　“这是我父亲的，现在我把它送给你。”  
　　——不会吧？奥姆皱起眉头。  
　　“奥姆·马略斯，我的爱，我的附子草，我永远的朋友，爱人，伴侣，你愿意和我结婚吗？”亚瑟憨笑着单膝下跪，眼睛亮晶晶地，为奥姆呈上他准备许久的戒指。  
　　奥姆曾有过那么一次两次，想过和亚瑟讨论一下婚姻问题，但这个想法很快烟消云散，狼一生只有一个伴侣，他们俩已经足够老夫老妻了，有时候时常忘记他们还没有结婚；更何况，在无尽的寿命前，这些所谓的仪式给他们带来的情绪波动远不及斩杀一个又一个恶魔来得激烈，真实。  
　　但他大错特错，虽然亚瑟的求婚来得又快又离谱，没有丝毫的铺垫或者暗示，甚至他们身上还带着一股烤羊肉的味道和几滴切割过程中溅上的油点，总而言之，是最差的求婚时机，但意识到事态的一瞬间，奥姆还是惊讶地捂上嘴巴，像个刚刚成年的小姑娘，既开心又惊讶地发出一声惊呼。  
　　“亚瑟，你在做什么？”奥姆难以置信地摇摇头，“这看起来像求婚的好时候吗？”  
　　“我知道不是。但……这个仪式，用人类社会规矩解释，本质上就是婚礼——婚礼怎么少得了婚戒呢。”亚瑟有点窘迫，手忙脚乱地解释，棕色的皮肤上竟然泛出了一点可疑的红。  
　　奥姆很快从亚瑟的答非所问中提炼出了答案。  
　　“亚瑟，一部分的我真的很想拒绝你……糟糕的时间，糟糕的地点，糟糕的氛围，糟糕的气味，”奥姆揉揉眉头，“可不论怎样仪式都结束了，想反悔也没机会。”他低垂着眼帘看着亚瑟，对他伸出手：“一个戒指而已，替我戴上吧。”  
　　亚瑟笑得像条大狗，声音也提高了几度：“奥姆，你还没告诉我答案——你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
　　奥姆嗓子眼里发出一阵不耐烦又无奈的咕哝，末了摸摸亚瑟的下巴，逗弄宠物犬一般，在他脸上亲了一口：“当然，我愿意。”  
　　——  
　　可愿意与亚瑟结婚并不代表奥姆愿意在灌木丛中和亚瑟“扭打”到一团。  
　　“我记得你发情期还有好几个月……”奥姆试图推开在自己身上上下其手的流氓，却悲哀地发现纵然有了狼人的力量，在亚瑟纯血统面前还是如此的不值一提，简直虚弱又无力。亚瑟的手一只放在自己侧腰，专门往敏感的地方捏，只几下便让他放弃抵抗，而另一只手在双腿之间，已经贴着裤腰滑了进去，握上还软嗒嗒的性器磨蹭。奥姆很快硬了起来。  
　　“你没记错……”亚瑟现在开始啃咬奥姆的脖颈了，他很用力地吸吮，甚至会用锋利的犬牙在上面划出一道道红痕，宣誓自己对这块肌肤的主权，一边亲一边断断续续地回话，“但这是结合——我是不是忘记告诉你这方面的知识了？”  
　　亚瑟突然停下动作，对上奥姆茫然的视线。  
　　“好吧，我没告诉你，是我错了。我一边讲解一边实践。”身形巨大的狼人轻松地说，看得出亚瑟心情很好，这使奥姆感到害怕——亚瑟绝对有可怕的东西在瞒着他，等他无法拒绝的时候才会讲出来。  
　　“你猜得不错，他们看你的眼神饱有深意。在这一天，头狼会标记自己的伴侣，真正完成他们的结合。标记之后，他们会更加清晰地感知、理解对方。”亚瑟低头亲了亲奥姆的鼻尖，双手放在他柔软的前胸上揉捏——那里的手感一如既往地好，光滑，软嫩，富有弹性，小小的乳头充血挺立，在他手心最热的地方来回磨蹭，磨得亚瑟手痒痒心也痒痒，总会令他急迫地含上一个小小的肉粒，吸吮乳汁一般品尝奥姆的味道。舌尖在中央的凹陷上慢慢滑过，亚瑟的口腔永远那么热，可它分泌出的唾液却凉丝丝的，在亚瑟离开的时候拉出一缕细丝，顺着奥姆急促呼吸一上一下鼓起的小丘陵缓缓流下。  
　　秋夜的风凉飕飕地刮着残留在奥姆乳尖上的液体，奥姆的体温没有亚瑟高，有点冷，抖了一下，向亚瑟的方向凑了过去，双手环上亚瑟的身体，从他那里得到些许温暖。  
　　亚瑟在奥姆胸口上亲了一下，沿着奥姆的肌肉曲线渐渐向下，亲过他的腹肌，肚脐和小腹，来到已经半勃的性器，在粉红色的肉棒顶端落下一吻。  
　　“而结合，就是你想的那样，做爱，不停地做爱，直到精疲力尽。”亚瑟说完，一口含上奥姆的阴茎，一边吸吮一边用手在根部和睾丸上揉捏，好像那里堵塞了需要他来疏通。  
　　啊哈，果然，奥姆迷迷糊糊地想，狼人们看着自己的可疑眼神也说得通了，今天他们两个结婚，而所有人都他妈的知道，亚瑟和奥姆晚上要做什么了。  
　　“告诉我他们不会听到我们的动静。”奥姆脚后跟搭在亚瑟肩膀上，本能地向接纳阴茎的柔软口腔里顶。亚瑟用眼神告诉他“不会”。于是奥姆便安心放肆起来。亚瑟的舌头灵活地包裹奥姆的阴茎，顶过上面的小洞，紧接着顺着皮肤一路向下，在奥姆撞击到自己咽喉的时候收紧喉咙，给他的爱人狠狠夹一下。不出几下，他便听到了奥姆变了腔的呻吟。  
　　“啊……亚瑟，让我摸摸你。”奥姆扯出一个笑，手顺着亚瑟的脊梁一路跑到他结实挺翘的屁股上，狠狠地抓了一把，在亚瑟被吓到的呜咽声中滑到前方，抓上亚瑟已经完全勃起，流出前液的阴茎。  
　　还是那么大，那么热，奥姆无数次握过，尝过，骑过它，但总是没有够，也永远不会腻。他喜欢亚瑟的尺寸和形状，几乎前后一般粗的深色肉棒在他手里翘起来，慢慢变硬，线条在前方收束成一个光滑的弧形，就是这个器官，一次次破开自己的身体，将自己填满，撑到最大，敲击自己的敏感点，将自己变成一个满是汁水的婊子。  
　　“附子草，今天你可能会辛苦一些，我得好好准备你。”亚瑟冷不丁地开口，他从兜里摸出一瓶润滑剂，奥姆注意到亚瑟的声音放低了，就像他们第一次做爱时候那样，温柔地告诉奥姆他要做什么，如何做，让他做好心理准备。  
　　难道有什么难以接受的事物？还能有什么能吓到自己的东西？奥姆不觉得会有了，他有足够的自信来应付前方可能会发生的任何事。  
　　可伟大的奥姆·马略斯又一次失误了。  
　　他不知道亚瑟用手指准备了多久，他只记得自己的肠子快要被亚瑟给揉化了。亚瑟一次又一次地用力地蹭过他的前列腺，酸胀痒麻的感觉令他在亚瑟身下像一条无骨鱼扭动，赤裸的身体接触到因初秋的风变得略硬的草尖，被扎得肌肤发痒，随后亚瑟火热的手抚摸过来，在身上每一处都留下痕迹。  
　　随着一阵战栗，奥姆又一次到达了无射精高潮——他已经被亚瑟玩得如此重复了三次，四肢几乎完全没了力气，软绵绵地搭在亚瑟身上。奥姆急促地呼吸，面色绯红，鼻子尖抵在亚瑟的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，无声地邀请对方赶紧插进来。  
　　“亚瑟，你还在……等什么？”奥姆低声问道，他已经完全软下来了，他知道，在过去的十六年，即便是第一次坦诚相见，他的爱人从没有如此磨蹭，这种带着刻意的温存，仿佛暴风雨前的平静夜空。  
　　亚瑟亲了亲奥姆的嘴巴，把他的下唇含在嘴里吸吮，直到奥姆眯着眼睛双手搭在亚瑟胸前，才加深了这个吻，舌头纠缠起来，角力一般试图分个胜负，但奥姆已经没什么力气了，亚瑟很快地掌握了主导地位，舔过奥姆的口腔，在他洁白的牙齿上一颗颗舔过去，又在粉韧的牙龈上舔回来，品尝他甜美的恋人——应该是未婚夫，又或许应该是丈夫，介于他马上要做的那件事。  
　　亚瑟直起身，拉着奥姆的手搭在自己的锁骨上，带着他的手向下滑，一边滑一边低声对他说：“我的附子草，你知道，纯血狼人和后天狼人最大的区别是什么吗？”  
　　奥姆眯着眼睛听他说下去，手掌在经过亚瑟胸前时勾起手指用力留下了几个指痕。  
　　“是狼，亲爱的。纯血狼人更像狼，比如我们更有力，更强大，更敏锐……身体构造也……”亚瑟带领奥姆的手从胸膛滑到侧腰，又顺着人鱼线的走向掠过起伏的腹肌，来到了已经完全勃起，挺立直对天空的阴茎上。  
　　奥姆再一次感叹他爱人的阳具如此完美，令任何一个男人嫉妒的同时又心驰神往。他握着亚瑟的阴茎，缓缓地，旋转着手腕替他撸了两把，拇指刮走已经流成一条小溪的满是麝香味道的前液。  
　　“……更像狼。”亚瑟笑了，抬手抚摸奥姆的脸颊。亚瑟对上奥姆疑惑的眼神，继续解释：“你一定注意过那些大街小巷屁股对屁股的狗，亲爱的，他们在交配。犬科动物的老二有骨头，不费力地插入雌性的洞，在射精之前会膨胀起来，锁上，深深地埋在里面，然后射精，直到把所有的存货都射干净。”  
　　亚瑟看到奥姆逐渐诧异的表情，看着他睁大的水蓝色眼睛，意料之中地抓抓头发，用他一贯低沉温柔又富有磁性的声音安抚道：“别怕，狼人更倾向于人，我的老二没有骨头，只有根部会在你身体里面涨大成结，之后我会射精……放心，成结期间我不会操你——我也操不了，这个过程顶多五分钟。在那之后……”亚瑟在奥姆脸颊上舔了一口，含着他漂亮的颧骨，舌尖局限在一小块皮肤上来回游走。  
　　“你就可以怀上我的小狼崽了。”亚瑟嘿嘿一笑，探手在奥姆的乳尖上捏了一把，看奥姆被突然的刺激激得抖了几抖，俯身结结实实压在奥姆身上，拥抱着他，胸膛贴在一起。  
　　“这虽然是狼人结合的规矩，但只要你说‘不’，我们就像平常一样地做。我爱你，所以我永远不会强迫你做不喜欢的事，奥姆。”  
　　亚瑟的呼吸喷在奥姆脸上，声音软得像个小奶猫，与粗犷的脸和身材格格不入的一幕令奥姆开心地笑了。亚瑟还是一如既往地温柔，奥姆觉得自己的心脏扑腾得厉害，三十多岁的人却因为爱人的一席话激动得像个初夜的小姑娘。  
　　奥姆看着层层叠起的树杈，看着扎透了树杈缝隙的月光，拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，对他笑道：“亚瑟，你懂我的，我永远不会拒绝接受‘新事物’。进来吧，让我好好感受你。”  
　　亚瑟听到了奥姆答复，喜出望外——他本来已经做好被拒绝，甚至被赶下床（虽然这里并没有床）的准备，但与自己绝不肯强迫奥姆一样，奥姆也绝不会令他失望。  
　　亚瑟应了一声，喜出望外地抬起奥姆的腿，将它们分地大开，而自己牢牢卡在其中，握着已经硬得发疼的阴茎向奥姆已经微微张开的粉色小洞里面捅，缓慢而又坚定地向狭窄甬道深处扎去。  
　　不论进入多少次，亚瑟总会感叹奥姆身体的美妙，又热又湿，又紧又软，与自己牢牢贴合在一起，不停地吸吮，收缩，卡着他亟待爆发的阴茎，带给他头皮发麻的刺激快感。而奥姆也满足地眯起眼睛，被填满的感觉永远不会腻，他缩缩屁股，发现亚瑟吸着凉气停了下来，不由得笑了，身体颤抖夹得亚瑟发出一阵阵低沉的呻吟。  
　　奥姆探手去摸，发现亚瑟才进来了不足一半，又一次感叹爱人的尺寸和自己的接受度，拇指和食指指尖在亚瑟裸露在外的阴茎上摩擦。“别逗我，我不想现在就射进去。”亚瑟抬手阻止奥姆的动作。奥姆嘲笑他的不自持：“没想到你年纪轻轻就要早泄，实在不行换我来。”  
　　“你要是再不老实，我就把你翻过来按在地上‘交配’。”亚瑟拍开奥姆继续在他阴茎上点火的手掌，架着他的双腿，一口气插到根部。奥姆发出了一声高亢又餮足的呻吟，正好踩在亚瑟心尖，勾得他又硬了几分。亚瑟没给奥姆足够的时间适应——他的小母狼已经足够湿软，完全容纳下他了——挺直腰板居高临下地盯着他，开始了律动。  
　　亚瑟没有丝毫犹豫，大开大合地几乎整根抽出，又一口气猛挤进去，重重地擦过奥姆的前列腺，操到最里面。奥姆抬高脖颈，身体弓出一个漂亮的曲线，全身的肌肉都因为突如其来的快感而小幅度颤抖，抽搐着发出一连串难以抑制的呻吟。在亚瑟听来，奥姆的声音是最有效的春药，他变本加厉地操干起来，提着奥姆两条健壮白皙的大腿，夹在腰侧，狠狠地把他操到草丛中，看因快感扭动身躯的奥姆眯着双眼，舌尖一次又一次舔过嘴唇，吞咽过度分泌的津液。杂草因为两人的动作倒下，又因为他们的动作立起，在寂静的夜空中发出沙沙的响声，夹杂在肉体拍打和呻吟声中，淫糜又放荡。  
　　“亚瑟！亚瑟……用力……”奥姆带着哭腔互换自己的爱人，他的爱人正努力在自己身体里耕耘，为接下来播撒种子而努力——虽然奥姆很清楚地意识到自己的身体构造并不会创造出新的生命，但他愿意，他爱亚瑟，他愿意为亚瑟怀孕，他想要一个女儿，虽然儿子也不错，更甚，产下几个他们的子嗣——他双腿缠上亚瑟的腰肢，下体紧紧贴在爱人的身体上，试图吞下更多，他想要亚瑟的全部。  
　　亚瑟俯下身亲吻奥姆被泪水打湿的睫毛，他的附子草因为自己失去了平日里的冷静和矜持，大喊自己的名字，要求被他的阴茎钉起来，他一次次近乎残忍地碾压奥姆的前列腺，小腹被夹在二人之间的可怜性器打湿，仍不知疲惫地将自己一次次送入爱人的小洞。  
　　“亚瑟，成结，锁上我……”奥姆被亚瑟操得迷迷糊糊，他快被亚瑟操化了，从骨盆传来的触电般快感逐渐累积，海浪般向自己扑来，他无法呼吸，虽然大口吸入空气，但似乎他的肺旧伤复发，无法为机体带来氧气，他是一条离了水的鱼，呼扇鱼鳃，挣扎着，在土地上留下带着自己气味的液体——汗水，泪水，唾液，精液，他高潮了许多次，每一次都将自己的身体搞的一塌糊涂。他想让亚瑟标记自己，他渴望与亚瑟缔结牢不可破的关系，做他永远的挚友，搭档，和真爱。  
　　亚瑟像一匹真正的狼发出属于野兽的低吼，最后一次狠狠撞击到奥姆不堪重负饱受摧残的前列腺上，一股暖流从心口窜向下身，阴茎上某一部分开始膨胀，飞快地膨胀，直到牢牢卡在奥姆的甬道里，锁上他的爱人。  
　　奥姆被突然的刺激折磨得浑身颤抖，他发出几声短促的尖叫，恐惧令他本能地向逃离，但为时已晚，他整个人与亚瑟连在一起，他尚存的理智告诉他，不论他如何尝试，都无法逃离亚瑟一寸一毫。那个结太大了，带着血管的规律跳动烧得奥姆发慌，他完全被填满了，在极限上继续被撑大，挤压他腹腔的其他器官，令奥姆有了一种亚瑟的阴茎推搡胃袋和小肠，又压着脾肾的错觉——我是不是被操了个对穿？身体被烫了个洞？还是说亚瑟要字面意义地射到我的肚子里？他不知道，第一次体会到的饱胀感和渐渐升起的快感令他心生疑惑，他不知道后来会迎来什么，未知令他怕得发抖，亚瑟的呼吸带着阴茎微微动作，扯得他咬着牙强迫自己冷静下来。亚瑟看出了奥姆的心事，宠溺地亲他的鼻梁，柔声宽慰他。  
　　“奥姆，奥咪，附子草——别怕，相信我，交给我。”  
　　如此温柔，高大狼人金色的眼睛令奥姆恍惚间回到了过去，他们互通心意，在床上度过了第一个美好的夜晚。  
　　奥姆舔舔嘴唇，迎着亚瑟的亲吻，难舍难分。他不再怕，也不再困惑，有亚瑟和他一起，他很安心。  
　　亚瑟没有操奥姆，他的结不允许他这么做，他只是一点点向奥姆的身体里顶，阴茎在被撑得满满当当的肠道里轻微地前后挪动。但即使这种刺激对奥姆来讲也太过了，他的前列腺一直被狼人的结顶着，本就敏感、熟得几乎一碰就会炸出浆液的器官带着奥姆整个骨盆发酸，他的阴茎像一条不停流淌的小溪，前列腺液从顶端的小孔里一股接一股冒出，阴茎也一抽抽地抽搐，夹在两人身体之间，将一切搞得乱七八糟。  
　　奥姆双腿纠缠亚瑟的腰，把他向身体里按，度过了一开始的适应期，被结填满的感觉令他从心底冒出糅了满足，欣喜，渴望和幸福的感情，他得承认，他身体里属于狼的一部分已经苏醒，在地上打着滚哼唧着鼻子，屁股高高像天翘起，想要伴侣的宠爱，他太舒服了，眯着眼睛享受亚瑟给他的新奇快感。  
　　“亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟……”奥姆想说点什么，但话到嘴边却不知如何开口，只得一遍遍互换爱人的名字，双手在他宽阔结实的后背上来回抚摸，半是亲昵半是引诱，下半身也暗自发力，收缩穴口，肠道挤压亚瑟，把这根大家伙不停地往身体里面骗。  
　　亚瑟被他这样一弄，爽得闭上眼睛大口喘粗他气，咧嘴笑着亲上奥姆，两个人吻得难舍难分，直到奥姆的甬道突然开始剧烈收缩，阴茎勉强射出几股稀薄的乳白色液体。亚瑟也开始了射精，一股股地射到奥姆身体的最深处，带着狼人体温的火热精液烫得奥姆发出一阵阵甜腻呻吟，全身微微颤抖。  
　　直到亚瑟结束射精，结慢慢消失，瘫倒在奥姆身上，奥姆才脱力一般四肢落地，一言不发，餮足地舔着嘴唇，眼神直直地看向枝杈。  
　　“我总觉得月光的方向变了……”奥姆感谢狼人的恢复力，他如果还是人类，被亚瑟这么一折腾估计就去上帝那里报到了，他双手再次环上亚瑟后背，抱着爱人喃喃。  
　　“是吗？”亚瑟嘿嘿笑了几声，示意奥姆松开自己。他躺倒在奥姆身侧，像个学会了指令向主人邀功的大狗，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着奥姆，问他爽不爽，以后还要不要。  
　　奥姆叹了口气，他的确很爽，以后也有点想继续，但没给他答复，只是缩在亚瑟臂弯，指尖在他赤裸光滑的胸膛上反复打转。  
　　秋风中的三分凉意吹拂二人裸露的肌肤，奥姆觉得有些冷，钻到亚瑟怀里躲风，亚瑟扯过衣服为奥姆盖上，在他的额头上轻轻一吻。奥姆则在亚瑟的肩头蹭了几下。奥姆觉得他和亚瑟之间什么东西变了，他从未如此清晰地感觉到亚瑟，他的心跳，他的呼吸，甚至不需看，他都可以感受到亚瑟望向他的深深爱意，他相信亚瑟也一样。  
　　这是标记吗？让他们即使在分离的时候也能感受到对方的爱意，在相聚之时更加容易袒露心声。是的，这就是狼人的标记，他们已经标记结束，在灵魂上烙印下对方的痕迹，宣誓成为对方唯一的伴侣，直到永久。  
　　END


End file.
